When we first kissed
by C.S. Augustoni
Summary: Draco chases after a trouble maker during his prefect rounds...but who would have that that night will be the one to destroy Voldemort ?


When we first kissed…

Disclaimer : Everything is propriety of J.K. Rowling. The parts that not in the books are mine.

Pairing : No big surprises…Harry-Draco

Mood music : 'Harry & Hermione' by Nicholas Hooper , soundtrack of Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince tm movie.

--_______________________________---

It was close to midnight and Draco was doing his usual Prefect rounds. So far, nothing to report. He looked at his watch, passing a hand trough his pale blond hair and deciding to call it a night.

_Clang_

The distinct sound of an armor being knocked over rang trough the quiet castle. It was Christmas Eve, and only a handful of students had stayed.

The Dark Lord was still at large and families wanted to be together. But some like Draco, didn't have a family to return to. Not if you refuse to follow your father's footsteps. Not when you refuse to be branded with the Dark Mark.

The Slytherin quickly walked over to the source of the sound. He passed the tapestry of a war scene between Death's armies – skeletons- and Life's armies – soldiers- and paused to light his wand.

"Lumos", he said in a whisper as loud as a breeze. The moonlight was shining through the large windows. The victim-armor- was lying in pieces on the stone floor but there was nobody to be seen.

Rounding the corner the heard more noise echo down the corridor. Sounds of stumbling and voices of the portraits talking to whoever was making this path of destruction. Lifting his wand over his head to cast a larger perimeter of light, Draco caught the glimpse of movement trough a secret passage way he didn't know was there.

Crossing the hall to follow the person of whatever had caused the noise, the portraits kept telling him things like:

"He needs you, son…"

"Take care of him, dear, he's seen enough…"

"But him back in confidence…"

"Help him before he does an error that will doom us all !"

Frowning at the portraits sayings, Draco entered the passage way. Stairs spiraling upwards. Craning his neck, he saw a shadow move.

"Right", he thought, "this game has lasted long enough." Determined to catch the student, for he was quite sure it was one, who was making him miss valuable hours of sleep, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

At the top, he met a stone wall. He ran straight through it and arrived in yet another corridor. This one too had large bay windows giving on the lake and letting the moonlight pour in.

A silhouette was standing out against one of said windows, its whole frame shaking.

"Nox"

Draco pocketed his wand and approached the shadow gently.

It was a boy, he realized as he got closer, about as tall as himself, with a tuff of dark hair sticking up in every direction. The boy had his two hands against the cool glass of the window, his head bowed.

He was crying.

"Hey", asked Draco softly, "are you all right ?" He lay a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The crying boy jumped slightly at his touch and looked up. His cheeks glistened in to moonlight, tears coursing down. But what caught the young Malfoy's attention were the eyes. Bright green eyes like emeralds, shining with tears, reflecting an immense sorrow, a maturity to quickly gained and a life of solitude and horror.

"Such beautiful eyes should not reflect such pain…" thought Draco.

The boy slowly sank down on the floor, fresh tears falling from his eyes. He looked at his shaking hands, then turned his head up towards the blond youth.

A strand of hair had moved, revealing a lightning bolt scar.

Immediately, what the portraits had been saying made sense. Harry Potter was a mess. A shell. Brocken beyond repair.

Crouching down next to Harry, he opened his arms. Instantly, Harry flung himself at Draco, clinging onto him for dear life. Malfoy leaned back against the wall, rubbing the Boy Who Lived's back, making smoothing noises, as Harry rested his head in the crock of his neck and cried his heart out.

"I can't take it anymore Draco, I just can't…I want it to stop…"

"I know Harry, I know…it's alright, shh"

"Why can't _he_ leave me alone ? Why couldn't he have chosen somebody else ?"

Sadly, Draco had not answer for that one. He new Harry had a mission, but he didn't know what it clearly meant.

On the evening of Halloween, Draco had ignored his father's summon to the initiation gathering, to be marked as a slave. Instead, he had gone to Dumbledore who had opened his arms and welcomed him to the Light Side. For his protection, Albus had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione and himself to a little meeting where they were to discuss and forgo their animosity.

It may have been tricky at first, but Dumbledore's patience had payed off and the Trio had become a Quatuor. In just a couple of days, Draco had grown very close to his ex-enemies. He had also taken to live in the Gryffindor common room, Slytherin being out of bounds.

"Dray", asks Harry, interrupting his reverie, "do you think I'm a worthless freak who doesn't deserve to be loved ?"

"WHAT ? Who ever told you that ? Everyone deserves love Harry and you know it !"

"Then why does everybody leave me ? Why does every single person I love get hurt ? People can't love me without putting themselves in danger !"

"Harry, calm down, you're getting hysterical…" smooth Draco resuming his cuddling.

"I can't do it anymore…I'm alone"

"You're not alone Harry, you've got Ron, Hermione and, well…me I guess"

"I am ! Since Ron and Mione have gotten engaged, I fell like everyone his abandoning me. Dangerous Potter, people who love him get hurt…"

"You know, I happen to know a person who loves you very much and who's never been hurt…", says Draco, his hands trailing up and down Harry's back.

"And I happen to love somebody so much it kills me because Voldemort will get to them !"

Harry's warm breath gives him goose bumps.

"And I also happen to love somebody. A person ever so brave, who even stands up to the Dark Lord but who can also be fragile and human, not a hero. A person for who I also fear that Voldemort will use against me…", answers Draco.

"My person is also brave, brave enough to turn its back on years of principals, to see the light and do the correct decisions…"

"My person fights for the others even if it means sacrificing their life for them…"

Harry lifts his head up from Draco's shoulder, his eyes still shinny but no more tears fall from them. He looks into the blond youth's grey eyes.

"My person used to make me always show my courageous façade, but I can also show them my hidden one…"

"My person cares so much that they actually walk around the castle crying their heart out but my person will still fight…"

"My person used to hate me, know my person comforts me…"

"My person brought my good side out, a side I've had to hide for years. My person saved my life by making me fall in love with him because I changed for him."

A soft smile light's up Harry's face after hearing Draco.

A loving smile stretches across Draco's lips.

"I love my person..."

"I love you too…"

And their lips meet.

Only a whisper.

A kiss as light as a summer breeze. The moon is shining but it feels like the sun has taken its place.

Draco lift's one hand and cups Harry's still wet face gently. Harry rests his hands on Draco's chest.

They're mouths open simultaneously and they exchange a sweet and full of love kiss.

When they separate, Draco brings his forehead against Harry's.

"We'll win Harry. Voldemort won't hurt anymore people."

****

_A couple of months later_

"So Potter, who is going to save you today, who are you going to sacrifice, hey ?" taunts Voldemort, is wand pointing at Harry.

"What is going to kill _you _, you mean ? It's love Tom…" answers back Harry, his wand also ready to attack.

Around them, on the other side of the golden dome that formed itself again when the two sister wands started fighting against each other, the battle rages on.

"Love ? Dumbledore stupid utopia idea that love will win over me, the greatest wizard of all times ?" laughs Voldemort.

"Afraid ?"

"You filthy little bastard ! Don't you dare say me afraid ! Lord Voldemort doesn't know fear ! Now enough chitchat, Avada Kedavra !" screams Riddle.

"Expelliarmus !" yells Harry.

They're attack's meet in the middle of the distance separating the two wizards.

Like during Fourth Year, a beam of golden light forms between the twin cores. Again, the shadows of victims of Voldemort come out of the wand.

"Harry…"

Looking up at the voice who calls his name, Harry sees the ghost of Albus Dumbledore.

"Remember love…remember a powerful moment of love !"

"LOVE ? YOU WILL NEVER WIN POTTER, NEVER !"

The ghost of the old headmaster turn's a very pained looking face to the madman. Harry closes his eyes thinking of the moment when he ever felt love so powerful. Roaming trough the memories of the past month, he finds it.

Concentrating on the power coming from his wand and the love in his memory, Harry sends the power of love down the connection. Sweat beads form on his forehead and his wand shakes more and more violently. Clutching it with both hands, he sends as much love down the connection has possible.

He can faintly hear Voldemort screaming. He opens his eyes to see the connection break and Voldemort's Killing Curse back fire on him.

The dome surrounding him fades and the battle around grows quiet. Looking around, he can see all the Death Eaters fall to the ground as their Master dies.

"HARRY !!!"

Suddenly, joy explodes from all over. People cry, hug, comfort each other. Some send fireworks into the summer night. Many people gather around Harry, but only one interests him.

"Harry…you did it ! Voldemort's gone !" says Draco before kissing him passionately.

When they finally break, Draco asks:

"Harry, what happened ? I was fighting a few meters away. You were in your dome with Voldemort and all of a sudden the same type of dome surrounded me and not a spell was able to get to me !"

"I did as Dumbledore's ghost asked me to do…"

"His ghost ?"

"Yeah, my wand made Riddle's spit out some type of form of the last murders performed. Dumbledore was there, even thought he was killed in January. He told me to think about a powerful moment of love. A memory…"

Taking Harry's hands and lacing is fingers with the Golden Boy's, he asks gently :

"And what memory did you chose ?"

Smiling, Harry answers by kissing him, gently, lightly… like…

"_When we first kissed._"

---_______________________________---

I hope you enjoyed. Please review !!

Finished : 1:30 am, thur. 30 July 2009


End file.
